


Keepin’ It Interestin’

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: ironhide, character: jazz, character: optimus prime, character: prowl, genre: crack, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, the awesome shibara, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Officers’ meetings.  They <i>all</i> need to be more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin’ It Interestin’

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Sticky, Bondage, Public Sex  
>  **Notes:** I blame shibara_ffnet, and requiem_revista, and dellessa for good measure. It really doesn’t take much to enable me into writing…  >.> Shibara was streamin’ artz, and it was of course epic. And then this happened. It’s not epic, but I giggled. Then again, most of it was written around 5am few days ago. Enjoy!

**Title:** Keepin’ It Interestin’  
 **Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Ironhide/Jazz, Optimus Prime, Prowl  
 **Summary:** Officers’ meetings. They _all_ need to be more interesting.  
 **Warnings:** Sticky, Bondage, Public Sex  
 **Notes:** I blame shibara_ffnet, and requiem_revista, and dellessa for good measure. It really doesn’t take much to enable me into writing…  >.> Shibara was streamin’ artz, and it was of course epic. And then this happened. It’s not epic, but I giggled. Then again, most of it was written around 5am few days ago. Enjoy!

 

**Keepin’ It Interestin’**

 

Ironhide made a mental note to challenge Jazz more often.

All he’d said was, “Why’d ya bring stasis cuffs ta the officers’ meetin’?” Simple question expressing simple curiosity.

Jazz had looked at the cuffs spinning around one finger, then back up at Ironhide. “Gotta make things interestin’ somehow.”

Ironhide had snorted. Jazz had taken that as a… dare? An invitation? Ironhide wasn’t sure, but next thing he knew Jazz had that sly grin of his curving his mouth up. There were a few more words back and forth, Prime had walked in, and-

Ironhide moaned as Jazz rolled his hips again, valve contracting in a slow wave from the base of Ironhide’s spike right up to the tip. Mech had _control_ , and it was setting Ironhide’s sensornet to burning. “Slaggin’… nnngh!”

“Ain’t this more interestin’, Hide?” Jazz asked, voice breathy, his vents panting too. He held the key to the stasis cuffs in one hand, tantalizingly beyond Ironhide’s reach and swinging as he rode for glory.

Ironhide tugged at his bonds just to feel the resistance, moaning again, hearing the low, resonate chuckle from over his helm. He was sort of beyond words so let the low sounds he couldn’t help making speak for him. This whole thing had been pretty sudden, but slag him! He was bound, tossed across a table, held down by his Prime, and Jazz was putting his considerable berth skills to damn fine use.

Ironhide’s buttons; they were _all_ being mashed. Add in that mechs would be arriving _any_ moment, and-

The door opened with a hiss, Prowl’s voice preceding him. "Hmmm, I have to finish that report for- _Primus! What?! The frag?!_ "

Jazz snickered, rocking faster. “Slaggin’ Pits! Hot when he swears!”

Ironhide bit out a curse of his own, lust and need winding just that much tighter down low in his belly. Jazz’s voice rang out higher, fingers tightening where he gripped Ironhide for leverage. A pile of datapads clattered somewhere off to the side and Prowl was still cussing up a storm. However, Ironhide was far more interested in the ripple-squeeze of the hot, wet valve, and how Jazz laughed even as he overloaded. Ironhide growled, hips bucking up one final time, then shouted as pleasure blasted him too.

“I want. An explanation!”

Ironhide rolled his helm to the side, grinning a bit. “Jazz wanted ta be sure this meetin’ would be interestin’.” He was beginning to think it was more than that, but Prowl wasn’t listening anyway.

“Off ta a good start,” Jazz snickered, leaning heavily on Ironhide as Prowl continued to snarl invectives and gesture wildly at the mess.

“When you’ve sufficiently recovered, Jazz,” Optimus began, “it appears the next mech on my list has arrived.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******

**(**[Ride by Shibara_ffnet](http://shibara-ffnet.livejournal.com/10407.html) )


End file.
